


October 31

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Screw That Halloween Episode, Blindness, Canon Acquired Disability - Freeform, Canon Disabled Character, Corrected Lore, Disability, Fire, Gen, Giftedness, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Halloween Challenge, Magic, Positives of Magic, Problematic Canon But Interesting Disability Lessons, Referenced Canon Character Deaths, Remembrance, Samhain 2017, Second Sight/Sixth Sense, That Preexisted, The Positives of Powers, acquired disability, honoring the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Lest we forget (the summary is the prompt).What Samhain actually is about. (With some Halloween content too.)





	October 31

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't leave any comments on this that go, "I hate all the women but I liked this fic." Keep that to yourself. Thank you.

Pamela's death rocked them to the core. 

Everything about Pamela's demise had been their fault, from the loss of her sight to the loss of her life. Everyone they had ever touched ended up dead. There were no cushy words for it once someone ended up adjacent to a Winchester. Dead. That was all.

A hunter's burial was well-deserved, and so was remembrance.

Remembrance of the positive uses of the sight. Remembrance of the uses for the old ways.

Sam knows them, and slowly, slowly, he helps them edge their way into Dean's brain, almost subconsciously. Even the things Ruby taught that were really no harm, the protections and how to gain the shadows in a world where everyone knew who they were.

They celebrate Halloween by exchanging Mars Bars and magazines. But they also light a fire and softly greet their dead, not a funeral pire but a fire that helps the earth meet the air. And when they do, celebrating Samhain in earnest, Pamela's name is on their lips. In Remembrance. Out of respect. And saturated with love.


End file.
